Out of Someone Else's Life
by Wishing4rain
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles surrounding the few weeks Harry and Ginny were together in HBP. T because I'm paranoid and too lazy to change it in the future if necessary.


**A bunch of one-shots centering around the few weeks Harry and Ginny were together in HBP, some very short, others longer. These will most likely be chronological. Title From the HBP book when Harry describes his relatiohsip with Ginny before breaking up with her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Out of Someone Else's Life

After the Match

Harry's hand somehow found Ginny's as they stepped through the portrait hole into the darkening corridor. Harry couldn't hide the smile that had formed on his face once he realized he really had kissed Ginny and that Ron hadn't killed him for it. Ginny had a small smile on her face as well; it grew wider when she noticed Harry's grin.

"So, Mr. Potter…" Ginny began as the pair headed out of the castle and onto the grounds, "What was that about?"

Harry got scared, for a moment thinking Ginny hadn't wanted him to kiss her, until he saw the glint in her eye, showing she was teasing him. Harry shrugged,

"I wanted to?" He looked over at her as the entered the ground of the school.

Ginny's grin stayed on her face as she stopped and leaned against a tree near the lake, pulling Harry to look at her,

"For how long?"

Harry coughed and began scratching the back of his neck, "Well…umm…the day Ron and I caught you and Dean snogging, before that actually, I just...uh…hadn't admitted it yet."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She wasn't expecting the entire year! Harry Potter had been fancying her all year? Her mind wandered to what she would have done if she had realized his feeling sooner; she would've dumped Dean that's for sure. Noticing her silence Harry decided to try and change the subject,

"So, how was the quidditch match?"

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Harry's hands instinctually went to her waist and she smiled.

"Do you really want to talk about quidditch right now, Harry?"

Harry smiled and leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching, "Not particularly."

The pair leaned in the last few inches and the monster in Harry's chest became quite content.

* * *

Being too "distracted" by their earlier activities, the pair had lost track of time. Harry and Ginny were forced to sneak back up to the common room as quickly and quietly as possible. Harry silently made a note to himself to remember his invisibility cloak next time.

Ginny sighed once they were back in the common room, "I really don't to go to my room."

Harry grabbed her hand, "Why not?"

"Because the second I enter, I will be attacked with question after question about what it's like kissing 'The Chosen One' and other completely ridiculous things."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I have it worse. When I go upstairs I'm going to have to deal with your brother and ex-boyfriend, who didn't exactly look happy when we left the party earlier."

Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh, "Don't worry about Dean or Ron for that matter, they're both harmless. Well, Ron is unless you mention Hermione."

Harry chuckled, "That's true, plus my girlfriend could always use the bat-bogey hex on them."

Harry and Ginny both froze; Harry silently winced and closed his eyes for a second.

"Your girlfriend?" Ginny grinned and Harry nodded slowly, "I like the sound of that."

Ginny gave Harry one last kiss before headed up the girls' staircase, "Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny. Can we meet before breakfast?"

Ginny nodded, smiling, and Harry made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Well, look who's finally back."

Harry shook his head and quickly got ready for bed, "I don't want to hear it Dean."

"Hear what, Harry? Don't worry a few weeks from now, she'll probably be snogging Seamus, make it so she's gone out with everyone in our year."

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about!" Ron shouted.

"You were just waiting until I was done with her, weren't you?"

Harry turned toward Dean and pointed his wand at his throat, "I said shut it!"

Dean shook his head and grabbed his potions book. Harry sat on his bed and looked at Ron. Ron looked back at him, "Just don't kiss her when I'm around okay?"

Harry laughed and nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I'm not too sure on whether or not I got Ginny and Harry's characters portrayed well enough. I honestly believe I'm better at Ron and Hermione but I'm trying because I love H/G! The last part was inspired by own mind wondering just what Dean would do when he realized Harry was with Ginny...obviously I didn't think he was all that thrilled.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**


End file.
